La Hermana de Naruto
by maty-hime
Summary: Resubido. Naruto es adoptado por una joven con la cual formara una extraña familia a pesar de ser juzgados por los aldeanos. Sin embargo, el pasado de ella los obliga a separarse un tiempo y con ello comienzan los problemas. La aparicion de una ciudad shinobi y seres que daran equilibrio entre los bijus y los humanos cambiara el rumbo de la historia tal como la conocemos.


Fanfic de Naruto

La Hermana de Naruto. (Todas las emociones)

Capitulo I: Un comienzo diferente

Hace 12 años, en una ciudad muy parecida a las de nuestro mundo y cuya existencia era una leyenda antigua, resaltaba con creces un edificio de este lugar alejado de las guerras. Un castillo, muy parecido al palacio de Versalles en Francia, vivía una familia cuya existencia únicamente conocían los Daimyo y sus familiares.

Ellos no solo lograron la paz y prosperidad para su gente, también buscaba acabar con las batallas de las aldeas ninjas que ayudaron a fundar. Habían jurado nunca interferir en sus asuntos pero eso no significaba que desampararían a lo que más les importaba, sus habitantes. Un clan dedicado a proteger a todo ser viviente y sin olvidar que albergaba a la persona más importante de todos, Ten´no-sama.

Nuestra historia comienza en una habitación de la majestuosa residencia, dentro una niña de hermoso cabello dorado leía con atención un pequeño libro que imitaba el mismo color de su pelo. A veces alzaba la vista al cielo pensando si ese día seria como cualquier otro. "Tristeza, soledad" fueron las únicas palabras que alcanzo a pronunciar cuando una fuerte punzada aquejo su corazón. Tal mal significaba una cosa pero ni pudo meditarlo porque un hombre castaño abrió la puerta de golpe.

– Prepárate, nos vamos a Konoha a una misión de clase T. – Dijo sin ninguna delicadeza y ella simplemente asiente mientras toma un suéter y lo sigue a toda prisa, era todo lo que podía hacer ya que no tenía otra opción.

Mientras tanto en Konoha, todo era un caos porque culpa del biju. Como el Yondaime estaba ocupado con el nacimiento de su hijo, el Sandaime tomo cartas sobre el asunto. Él y sus hombres lo llevo fuera de la aldea para minimizar el daño y pese a ello, sus ataques no se comparaban con su poder y muchos morían en el camino por detenerlo.

Al mismo tiempo, en una cueva apartada a varios kilómetros de allí, el enmascarado que libero el sello del Kyubi se retira no sin antes advertir que volvería. Preocupado por la situación de su pueblo, Minato vuelve a la montaña Hokage y mira angustiado como el demonio preparaba su segunda bomba biju.

Por otro lado, el anciano cae de rodillas agotado por no soporta otro ataque cuando repentinamente aparece un hombre alto e imponente usando una larga capa negra con capucha que cubría gran parte de su ropa y detrás de él se escondía una pequeña vestida con una playera de base naranja de manga larga con varias franjas horizontales de varias tonalidades del mismo color y un pantalón pescador azul marino. Además de unos extraños zapatos con cuerdas atravesándolos por la mitad y un chaleco gris con capucha que ocultaba la mitad de su rostro.

– Parece que llegamos justo a tiempo.  
– ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Pronuncio el Sandaime al pararse.  
– Se lo explicare después. Por lo pronto saque a su gente de aquí, nosotros nos encargaremos del resto.

Recibir ayuda del exterior mostraba a la aldea débil aunque en estos momentos cualquier apoyo debía ser bien recibida pero su orgullo como shinobis estaba en juego y con eso en mente el ninja que apoyo al kage les hablo.

– A mí me parece que ustedes trajeron Kyubi. – Declaro con desprecio. – Mejor lárguense antes de que ocasionen más desastres.  
– Como te atreves a acusarme cuando no tienes pruebas. – Exclamo bastante irritado. – Hemos venido de muy lejos para ayudarles y si no fuera por nuestra promesa, nos llevaríamos a los civiles y los abandonaríamos a su suerte con ese demonio. – Estaba a punto de gritar cuando lo interrumpe Hiruzen.  
– Lamento si lo ofendimos pero nos cuesta trabajo confiar en los extraños y antes de actuar necesitamos saber que si realmente ocasionaron esta calamidad o sus verdaderas intenciones. – El recién llegado suspira resignado, odiaba admitirlo pero tenía razón.  
– Está bien, pero solamente puedo decirles que hemos venido a ayudarles. Les repito, por favor hagan…. – El zorro estaba a punto de lanzar su ataque hasta que Gamabunta cae del cielo aplastándolo de lleno.  
– Esto es…. – Dijo impresionado el Hokage.  
– ¡Es el Cuarto Hokage! – Grito sobresaltado el chico a su lado.  
– ¡Mantén quieto al Kyubi un momento!  
– ¡Puede que sea grande, pero no puedo hacer milagros! – Exclamo el jefe sapo haciendo un gran esfuerzo para inmovilizarlo.

Sabiendo los riesgos que tomaba, mentalmente le pide perdón a su esposa y segundos después tanto la criatura como él desaparecen delante de los asombrados espectadores.

– Minato, ¿Se teletransporto con el Kyubi? – Pronuncio asombrado el antiguo líder cuando aparece a lo lejos una inmensa luz. – ¡Por ahí! – Aprovechando la confusión, de espaldas extranjero se inclina a tocar los hombros de la niña hablándole con suma autoridad.  
– Muy bien, ahora es tu turno. Demuéstrame cuanto has avanzado con tu entrenamiento.  
– ¡Es una locura! – Interviene el anciano exaltado al oír sus palabras. – ¿Piensa enviar a esa chiquilla a pelear contra el zorro? Ella no podrá con….  
– N-no se preocupe por mí…. – Ella pasa al frente de él tartamudeando. – V-voy a dar mi mayor esfuerzo para detenerlo….

En seguida se quita su capucha dejando al descubierto su brillante cabello rubio que le llegaba más arriba de los hombros y unos bellísimos ojos azules. Sonriéndoles tiernamente, provoca un notorio sonrojo en todos y fácilmente la compararan con el Yondaime pensando en lo linda que es.

Sin prestar atención a su reacción, desaparece en una columna de luz asombrando a los demás mientras su compañero muy triste da unos pasos hacia la dirección que tomo.

– Ahora todo depende de ella.  
– ¿No piensa ayudarla? Es muy joven para enfrentarse a ese demonio. – Cuestiono preocupado el viejo shinobi.  
– Qué más quisiera. – Al levantar la mirada, una lágrima escapaba de sus ojos demostrando que no era tan frío como aparentaba y su voz sonaba como si un gran dolor inundara su corazón. – Vuelve a mi sana y salva.  
– Tal vez usted no pueda pero yo no me quedare de brazos cruzados mientras una niña peleaba una batalla por nosotros. – Inmediatamente corre hacia la explosión junto con sus hombres y él se limitaba a seguirlos manteniendo su distancia viéndolos como si quisiera ser ellos.

Mientras ellos la alcanzaban, la pequeña sigue el rastro de chakra del biju y llega hasta los escombros de un edificio. En eso observa a lo lejos a un ninja cargando bajo el brazo a una mujer lastimada cuando repentinamente la bestia los ataca. Sin pensarlo dos veces, con un gran salto lo empuja hacia atrás para protegerlos. Aprovechando sus quejas de dolor, se aproxima a ellos contemplando asombrada como de la pelirroja emergen unas cadenas doradas envolviendo al demonio y un fuerte llanto que resaltaba sobre sus tosidos.

– ¿Se encuentran bien? – Sus heridas se veían graves aunque lo peor era ver lo que cargaba el hombre. – Dios mío, ¿porque hay un bebé aquí?  
– ¿Quién eres tú? – Exclamo el rubio que la acompañaba. – No deberías estar aquí.  
– Soy una kunoichi de Tengoku y vine a encargarme del zorro. – Declaro muy determinada, sorprendiendo con su mirada a la dama. – Sé que soy pequeña pero puedo serles muy útil.  
– Aun así es muy peligroso que estés…  
– Déjala Minato…. – Pronuncio la mujer de extraños ojos gris violeta. – Aunque no lo creas… ella es capaz de encargarse del Kyubi… porque su clan está familiarizado con los bijus…  
– Eso es imposible, ¿Cómo estas tan segura de eso?  
– Porque me recuerda al chico… que ayudo a sellarlo dentro de mi…  
– ¿Acaso usted conoce a…? – Pregunto pasmada la niña al sentirse descubierta.  
– Conozco su verdadera identidad y sus habilidades…. Me imagino que es pariente suyo…. Como me gustaría verlo por última vez… - Tose un poco de sangre para angustia del ojiceleste.  
– Kushina…  
– Voy a llevarme al Kyubi… y moriré con él…. Eso evitara que vuelva a resucitar por un tiempo…. Los salvare con el poco chakra que me queda… Minato gracias por todo… y pequeña… despídeme de él …  
– No diga eso señora. – Lagrimas brotan de sus ojos mientras se inca a su lado abrazándole el brazo. – Puedo detenerlo, solo necesitamos un plan. Por favor, no se dé por vencida. – Una gran tristeza se percibía en el ambiente y a menos que sucediera un milagro, las pérdidas continuarían.

La rubia se desconecta de su conversación y escuchaba a lo lejos sus palabras. El dolor de ambos era muy fuerte para su frágil corazón. Su despedida era bastante latente y el amor que se profesaban la hacía desear sentirse amada. Como le hubiera gustado regresar el tiempo y evitar este desastre como fuera. De pronto una extraña sensación se apodera de su mente y mira desconsolada una escena de un futuro muy lejano en donde ellos tres convivían como una feliz familia. Separarse antes de comenzar una vida juntos, no merecían tan lamentable destino, si tan solo hubiera una forma de evitarlo.

– Kushina…. No necesitas morir con el Kyubi. Podemos usar el chakra que nos queda para poder ver de nuevo a Naruto. – El ojiazul se limpia sus lágrimas y toma una actitud más seria. La niña lo contempla ilusionada al percatarse de que tenía un plan. – Sellare todo el chakra que te queda dentro de Naruto. Serás parte del sello de ocho trigramas y llevare al Kyubi conmigo con el jutsu de sellado que puede hacer ya que no soy un Jinchuriki: ¡El Shiki Fuujin! – El brillo desaparece y ambas lo miran horrorizadas.  
– ¡Pero quien realiza ese jutsu! – Él continúo hablando sin importarle su reacción.  
– Pero solo seré capaz de sellar parte del poder del Kyubi. Es demasiado grande y es físicamente imposible sellarlo por completo. No puedo dejar que reviva fuera de un Jinchuriki porque eso cambiaría el balance del poder entre los bijus.  
– ¡Tiene que haber otra solución! – Grito desesperada la chica. - ¡Tal vez no sea buena con los sellos pero puedo ayudarlos de otra manera!  
– El Shiki Fuujin sellara permanentemente parte del poder del Kyubi conmigo para siempre y la otra parte restante…. – Mira al infante bastante pensativo. – La sellare dentro de Naruto con el sello de Ocho Trigramas. – Sus palabras exalta a la pelirroja mientras la niña temblaba de miedo.  
– ¿Convertirá a ese bebe…? – Voltea a verla y luego a su esposa.  
– Se lo que me van a decir. Pero Jiraiya-sensei habló acerca del futuro y las calamidades que pasaran. Esta noche se han confirmado dos cosas. La primera es que ese hombre enmascarado que te ataco va a ser el provocador del desastre. Y Naruto será quien lo detenga, será el Jinchuriki quien decida el fututo del mundo. No sé porque pero sé que así será.  
– ¿Quién los ataco? – La rubia cubre su boca. – ¿Qué es lo pasara en el futuro?  
– Más adelante lo sabrás. Sera mejor que te vayas antes de que esto empeore.  
– Olvídalo. – Rápidamente se levanta enfurecida y camina hacia él. – Mi trabajo es detener al Kyubi y no permitiré que haya más sacrificios.

Con un gran salto vuela hasta el zorro y le da un fuerte golpe en el hocico. El impacto fue tan grande que todos salió volando a su alrededor. Sin embargo, no fue suficiente para noquearlo y furioso lanza un fuerte gruñido.

– Ahora todo depende de mí.  
– ¡Pero Minato…!

Aprovechando la distracción, el kage recuesta al niño delante de su madre mientras el Sandaime llega en el momento en que comienza a hacer las posiciones de manos para tan descabellada técnica. Por otro lado, el demonio grita furioso a la ojiazul que volaba como si nada delante de él, lista para atacar de nuevo.

– ¡Niña insolente! – De pronto la imagen de una mujer adulta sus mismos rasgos físicos se posa sobre ella con la diferencia de que poseía una mirada solemne y porte distinguido. – Imposible…. Reika… – Sus palabras y la forma en que la contemplaba la impactan de sobremanera.  
– ¿Conoces a…? – Sacude su cabeza intentando de mantener la cordura. – Más tarde lo averiguare, ahora te capturare con el único sello que conozco.  
– No si puedo evitarlo. –– Antes de que terminara su jutsu de invocación, el biju la azota con una de sus colas contra los árboles para angustia de los adultos.

Minutos después, ella sale de entre los arbustos bastante herida y su expresión de dolor cambia drásticamente por una de horror cuando distingue atrás del ojiazul al espíritu del Shinigami pese a que solamente el contratista podía verlo. Estar nuevamente frente a él le traía amargos recuerdos aunque su presencia demostraba que se había perdido toda la preparación del jutsu.

De pronto la mujer tose más fuerte y su compañero rápidamente corre a auxiliarla cuando el demonio aprovecha su distracción ataca el altar ceremonial donde se localizaba el infante. La rubia desesperada los alarma atravesando la barrera que los envolvía y ambos reaccionan justo a tiempo para detenerlo. Sin embargo, ella grita sollozando al verlos atravesados por una de sus garras hasta que tropieza y golpea el piso frustrada por no haberlo impedido.

En seguida, Minato invoca a otra rana y esta se alarma al encontrarse delante del biju. Aunque luego de infórmale lo acontecido, trabaja eficientemente con él para escribir unos raros símbolos en su estómago alargado en forma de pergamino y sale de escena de la misma forma en que llego. Poco después la niña tambaleándose cojea hasta el Shinigami y habla con él unos segundos para luego dirigirse desconsolada hacia ellos justo en el momento en que terminaban de despedirse del bebé.

– Perdónenme… – Sus lágrimas no cedían. – Si tan solo hubiera podido…  
– Está bien. – Pronuncio débilmente Kushina. – Fue por poco tiempo pero me dio gusto conocerte. Gracias por esforzarte tanto por nosotros.  
– Para ser tan joven eres muy fuerte. – Declaro con dificultad el kage. – Nos ayudaste mucho. – Cuando limpia su mejilla, se percata de que su mano se volvía trasparente en instantes. – ¿Soy un…?  
– Están en medio del proceso. – Pega su mano en la de él para que sintiera el calor de su cuerpo. – Puedo verlos y tocarlos como fantasmas porque nací con esa habilidad. – Se limpia las últimas gotas un poco más tranquila. – Sus almas siguen aquí solo porque también quería despedirme de ustedes.  
– ¿Pensé que el sello…? – Aparta su mano alarmado.  
– Así fue pero pedí un poco más de tiempo. Si hay algo que pueda hacer ustedes, no duden en pedirlo. – Ambos adultos se miran fijamente preocupados.  
– Lo hay pero debes pensarlo muy bien porque tu vida cambiara por completo, incluso arruinarse. – Su tono de voz se oía melancólica. – Por ahora, eres la única que puede ayudarnos. Si aceptas, te suplico que estés a su lado siempre. He hecho algo terrible y quiero reparar un poco mi error con tu ayuda.

Sus palabras hicieron que volviera a sentir algo que hace tiempo pensó haber perdido. El sentimiento de ser útil a alguien y que esa persona te lo pida con todo su corazón, ella realmente anhelaba sentirlo de nuevo. Trago convulsivamente a pesar de tener la boca seca, sabía que su decisión era definitiva y que no podría arrepentirse después.

– Te prometo que lo haré sin importarme las consecuencias. – Declaro muy confiada hasta que su semblante cambia a una sombría. – De por sí mi vida ya está arruinada, ¿Cómo podría estar peor? – Sintiéndose mal por ella, Kushina toca su hombro.  
– ¿Qué te paso?  
– Algo que ni le deseo a mi peor enemigo. – Le dirige una sonrisa fingida. – Pero eso está en el pasado, díganme que desean.  
– Infórmale al Sandaime todo lo que has visto… – El rubio, con su mano recargada en su mentón, observa como una nada infinita se explayaba a su alrededor. – Antes, explícame donde estamos.  
– Ahora que lo mencionas, no parece que estemos en Konoha. – Comento la pelirroja bastante inquieta imitando su gesto.  
– Estamos en una dimensión apartada de nuestro mundo donde el tiempo no existe. Por favor, no me pregunten más, el tiempo se está acabando y… – Ella cabizbaja aprieta los puños tomando una decisión. – Conozco un método que podría cumplir su última voluntad pero implica un riesgo.  
– ¿Qué clase de riesgo?  
– Descuiden, no es peligroso para ustedes. Solo necesitare un pergamino como este. – Les muestra el rollo. – Se suponía que escribiría mi diario pero hace tiempo que ni me interesa. – Decía con una sonrisa brillante que fue cambiada por una mirada decidida dirigida al Hokage. – Utilizaremos su condición de fantasmas y un jutsu especial. Necesitare que entres en mi cuerpo y pienses lo que quieres, del resto me encargare yo.

Entretanto, en el mundo real, Hiruzen miraba impaciente como ambos ninjas seguían sin moverse de su lugar mientras la barrera seguía activada pese a que el Kyubi había desaparecido por el Shiki Fuujin. Lo más extraño era que la pequeña estaba de espalda hacia ellos y muy cerca de la familia Uzumaki temblando y respirando con dificultad. Los tres estaban gravemente heridos y el bebé dormía tranquilamente sin saber lo que sucedía frente a él. Por más que se esforzaba, el Sandaime y sus hombres no podía auxiliarles cuando repentinamente aparece delante de la rubia una explosión de sangre que se extiende por toda la barrera. Pocos después de que el líquido rojo se disipara del ambiente, ella escucha los susurros de los padres de la criatura mientras se desplomaba lentamente junto al altar.

– Si puedes oírme, cuida nuestro más valioso tesoro. – Con la mirada perdida, ella observa al infante. – Dependerá de ti prepararlo para el futuro que le depara. El destino del mundo está en sus manos. – De pronto alcanza a divisar en el presente la sangre proviniendo de ella y mira por última vez a su hijo. – Rogare por ustedes donde quiera que esté y espero me perdonen por mis acciones. Pequeña te he dejado una carga muy pesada pero algo me dice que lo lograras.  
– Confiamos ciegamente en ti. – Kushina le da un beso a los dos. – Gracias por aceptar nuestro último deseo. Muy pronto nos volveremos a ver.

Poco después ambos desaparecen llorando por dejarlos desamparados y sin siquiera haberlo imaginado, le toman cariño a la ojiceleste convirtiéndola en una persona preciada para ellos a pesar de haberla conocido hace unos minutos.


End file.
